As the present-day chemical and pharaceutical industries become ever-increasingly automated, there is a great demand of means for acccurately measuring the flow rate or the total amount of flow over a given time period. The most desirable type of flow meter is the positive displacement flow meter, which provides a means for measuring a flow with high accuracy and reliability. Few positive displacement flow meters are commercially available today and positive displacement flow meter technology is virtually nonexistent at the present time.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a positive displacement flow meter comprising a train of spherical balls orbitably entrained in a toroidal cavity wherein a magnetic field rotating about the axis of axisymmetry of the toroidal cavity and the fluid flow jointly generates the orbiting movement of the spherical balls.
Another object is to provide a positive displacement pump including a train of spherical balls orbitably entrained in a toroidal cavity wherein a rotating magnetic field generates the orbiting movement of the spherical balls in the first segment of the toroidal cavity comprising the flow passage and a stationary magnetic field produces a braking on the orbiting movement of the spherical balls in the second segment of the toroidal cavity.
A further object is to provide a positive displacement flow meter or a positive displacement pump including the guides across the inlet and outlet openings into the toroidal cavity that enhances a continuous and smooth orbiting movement of the spherical balls.
Yet another object is to provide a positive displacement flow meter that functions as a flow meter as well as a flow controlling device.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a positive displacement pump which requires no seals.
Still another object is to provide a positive displacement flow meter or a positive displacement pump with a simple and a compact construction.
Still a further object is to provide a positive displacement flow meter or a positive displacement pump which is inexpensive.
These and other objects of the present invention will become clear as the description thereof proceeds.